


Recuerdos

by LaVancouver



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Raquel - Freeform, Sergio Marquina - Freeform, serquel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVancouver/pseuds/LaVancouver
Summary: Raquel conta coisas do seu passado a Sérgio
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Está fanfic contém alguns gatilhos

PALAWAN, 08:01 p.m.

— Você estão prontas, crianças? - Gritou Sérgio.

Raquel estava tão feliz por ver Sérgio e Paula se dando bem.

Ele tinha muito jeito com crianças, principalmente com ela. Apesar de que, às vezes, a estragava.

— Estamos, capitão. - Gritaram animadas de dentro da barraca fechada, no meio da sala, que estava repleta de almofadas, bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia.

— Eu não ouvi direito. – Ele brincou, fazendo alusão à abertura do Bob Esponja.

— Estamos, capitão. - As meninas repetiram ainda mais alto.

A gritaria era tanta que Raquel podia jurar ter ouvido um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Ela revirou os olhos. Eles eram impossíveis juntos e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Naquele momento, Sérgio ligou a tomada e em um milésimo de segundo, todas as luzes do pisca acenderam, iluminado não só a barraca, mas toda a sala, que antes se encontrava em um breu.

Paula havia pedido a Sérgio para fazer uma festa do pijama com suas amiguinhas da aldeia. Ela sabia que se pedisse para o padrasto, ele não lhe diria que não. E é claro que ela fez questão de ressaltar que uma boa festa do pijama exigia uma barraca.

Mas Sérgio não se contentou apenas em montar a barraca... ele precisava também transformar a sala em um cenário digno de conto de fadas... ou não seria o Sérgio que Raquel conhecera.

Ela estava encostada no batente da porta, observando tudo de longe e apreciando os esforços do namorado. Assim que as luzes se acenderam, ela foi em direção à cozinha, onde o jantar borbulhava dentro do forno: macarrão com queijo, um dos pratos favoritos de Paula.

Enquanto ela analisava o macarrão, Sérgio entrou na cozinha e sentou-se em uma das banquetas, de frente para onde ela estava Raquel.

— Elas estão se divertindo muito.

— Sim, é a primeira festa do pijama que a Paula faz.

— Como assim? – Ele perguntou confuso.

— Alberto não gostava muito de estranhos em casa e dizia que a filha dele não dormiria na casa dos outros. – Raquel parecia cansada.

— Isso explica muito coisa. – Ele parou um momento e limpou seus óculos. Em seguida, os colocou de volta. — O que você está fazendo aí, heim? – Tentou mudar de assunto. – O cheiro está uma delícia.

— Macarrão de forno. É um dos pratos preferidos de Paula. – Ela abriu um sorriso.

Sérgio também sorriu e se levantou da banqueta, inclinando-se sobre o balcão, a fim de se aproximar de Raquel.

— Eu lembro que, quando eu era criança, toda quarta-feira, eu, meu pai e aquele meu amigo do hospital, sobre o qual eu já comentei com você... — Sérgio desviou o olhar. — O Javier, lembra? - Raquel apenas assentiu com a cabeça. — Bom, nós costumávamos comer lasanha. Nossa! – Ele voltou a encará-la. – Você não tem noção do tanto que eu amava aquela lasanha. Bem que você podia fazer um dia desses... - Sérgio fez cara de pidão.

Raquel sabia que os assuntos relacionados à infância dele o machucavam, mas naquele momento, ele parecia tão leve e descontraído... Ela costumava esquecer de todos os problemas, cada vez que o encarava. Cada vez que seus olhos se cruzavam e ela se sentia segura, pelo simples fato de saber que ele havia jurado a proteger.

Porém, Sérgio havia ativado uma espécie de gatilho nela. Quando ele tocou no assunto da lasanha, ela sentiu como se estivesse fora de seu corpo, apenas observando a cena de cima.

"Você não sabe fazer nada direito. Olha o que você fez. Sua inútil!"

De repente, tudo que estava ao redor havia sumido. Raquel não estava mais naquela cozinha, enquanto as palavras de Alberto pairavam sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava em Madrid, naquela maldita cozinha.

Raquel não sabia dizer exatamente quantos minutos haviam se passado, mas quando se deu conta, Sérgio a estava chamando insistentemente, o que fez ela levantar o olhar novamente em sua direção, mesmo que não conseguisse expressar qualquer reação.

Raquel não era o tipo de mulher que evitava falar sobre determinados assuntos. Ela era o oposto de Sérgio neste sentido: totalmente aberta para todo o tipo de diálogo.

Sérgio não pôde evitar a confusão daquele momento, afinal ele não havia feito nada demais. Lasanha era um prato comum, não?

Foi então que, em um choque de realidade, ela correu e retirou o macarrão do forno, colocando-o sobre o balcão, respirando fundo. Era incapaz de encarar Sérgio naquele momento, então manteve o olhar fixo no macarrão.

Sérgio sabia que algo não ia bem, mas não quis invadir o espaço dela, então decidiu esperar para conversar sobre aquilo mais tarde, quando os dois estivessem sozinhos.

— Vou preparar a mesa e chamar as meninas. - Disse um pouco desconcertado.

Assim que ele abriu a porta do armário, percebeu que os pratos estavam organizados por cores: rosa, verde e azul. Aquilo o fez achar graça.

Apesar da brincadeira com o tema do Bob Esponja, a festa do pijama era baseada nas meninas superpoderosas. Lívia estava vestida de Florzinha, Júlia de Docinho, e Paula, de Lindinha.

Sérgio sabia de cor todos os desenhos preferidos de Paula: As Meninas Superpoderosas, Frozen, Bob Esponja, Enrolados e, claro, O Bom Dinossauro. Mas As Meninas Superpoderosas, definitivamente, era o preferido.

— Vou chamá-las. - Raquel se apressou, assim que a mesa ficou pronta.

Não foi preciso chamar duas vezes e as meninas vieram correndo. Sem dúvidas, estavam famintas, depois de toda a bagunça que haviam feito.

Raquel foi até o pé da escada e chamou a mãe, que desceu em seguida.

O jantar foi bastante agradável. As meninas estavam animadas e Sérgio parecia ter mesmo muitos assuntos com elas, mas nada afastava a preocupação que ele sentia quando encarava Raquel, que parecia distante. Aquela situação o estava torturando, pois ele não sabia se havia feito algo de errado.

Assim que ele fez menção de começar a recolher os pratos, Raquel colocou as meninas para escovar os dentes e dormir (dentro da barra, é claro). Em seguida, subiu para tomar um banho, pois estava com cheiro de alho, segundo ela.

\- Assim que é bom. – Respondeu Sérgio, aspirando com força.

Ao terminar de ajeitar tudo na cozinha, ele abriu o zíper da barraca com cuidado e deu uma rápida conferida nas meninas, que já dormiam profundamente.

Em seguida, subiu lentamente as escadas e entrou com cuidado no quarto. Estava com medo de acordar Raquel.

Logo que entrou, percebeu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa. Raquel tinha pavor do escuro. Ele fez bem ao entrar devagar no quarto, pois ela já dormia. Então escovou os dentes e deitou-se ao lado dela, na cama.

— Está acordada, mi amor? - Sérgio ouviu um suspiro pesado.

Ele já a conhecia tão bem. A conexão que tinham era indescritível. Apesar de ela ser um grande enigma na maior parte do tempo, ele parecia compartilhar de cada sentimento dela, até mesmo os mais profundos.

Raquel não conseguia mais disfarçar e deixou que ele visse que ela estava chorando.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? - Sérgio perguntou fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem para contar o que a estava incomodando.

Então fez um esforço e recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, ligando o abajur. Quando a luz acendeu, Sérgio percebeu, pelo inchaço em seus olhos, o tanto que ela havia chorado, enquanto ele estava lá embaixo.

Raquel abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Seu coração estava esmagado.

— Já se passaram tantos anos. — Sua voz era triste.

Sérgio a olhava atentamente. Não queria força-la à nada. Pelo contrário, queria que ela se sentisse à vontade com ele, afinal, o namoro dos dois ia muito além de beijos e abraços. O relacionamento que eles estavam construindo também era feito de ombros, de colos e de compreensão.

Então Raquel fez o que ela fazia sempre: fechou os olhos, pois sabia que se olhasse em seus olhos, não conseguiria falar.

— Sérgio... Uma das piores lembranças que eu tenho do Alberto, é uma de uma noite em que eu havia acabado de chegar em casa. Eu estava tão cansada. Tinha pego um caso difícil e passei aquele dia quebrando a minha cabeça tentando desvendar tudo. Paula veio correndo até mim, assim que eu entrei em casa. Ela queria comer lasanha. Lasanha também já foi um dos pratos favoritos dela. – Ela limpou uma lágrima. – Eu queria ser uma boa mãe, sabe? Eu andava tão ausente naquela época. Minha consciência me julgava por eu ser uma mãe tão péssima. Então eu deixei meu cansaço de lado e fui cozinhar. Alberto ainda não havia chego. Ele não tinha o costume de sair para beber. Não porque ele não quisesse, ou não gostasse, mas porque não me deixava muito tempo sozinha em casa. Me queria sempre por perto, de onde ele pudesse me ver e me controlar. Mas naquele dia, algum dos amigos dele havia ganhado uma promoção e eles haviam saído para beber. – Mais lágrimas insistiam em cair, mas ela prosseguiu: — Eu ainda consigo sentir o cheiro da lasanha, Sérgio. É como se eu estivesse vivendo tudo aquilo de novo. Você entende? – Ele aparou uma lágrima com cuidado. – Eu abri o forno. — Ela soluçou. — Lembro de ouvir um barulho, que me fez deixar cair a travessa de vidro. Em questão de segundos, a travessa estava espatifada no chão. O piso da cozinha era apenas cacos de vidro e lasanha. Então Alberto irrompeu pela cozinha com violência. Meu coração começou a bater dez vezes mais rápido naquele momento. Ele veio correndo e assim que viu a sujeira no chão, começou a gritar e me humilhar. Eu olhei para o chão, pois já sabia o que viria em seguida, mas o meu medo era tão palpável. Ele me batia constantemente e por qualquer motivo. Bastava um pequeno deslize da minha parte. Ele sempre achava um motivo para me espancar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, em um movimento rápido e bruto, ele me pegou pelo cabelo e me forçou a encarar a lasanha espalhado pelo chão. “Você não sabe fazer nada direito. Olha o que você fez. Sua inútil” Ele me dizia. Eu não conseguia responder nada, tamanho era o meu medo. Paula havia subido e eu temia que ela ouvisse ou, pior, visse algo. Ele me empurrou com força contra o chão. Ele me socou. Eu consigo sentir as mãos dele aqui no meu rosto, Sérgio. – Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e pressionava o rosto entre as duas mãos. E ela fez isso tão inconscientemente, que Sérgio pôde sentir sua dor. — Eu não reagi. – Fungou. – Só fiquei lá, imóvel, no chão, sobre toda aquela sujeira. Nem ao menos tentei me defender. E eu não conseguia entender o motivo. Eu costumava ser tão forte. Sempre fui tão corajosa. Mas algo entre o medo e a tristeza havia se apossado de mim. Foi então que ele tornou a gritar pela cozinha: "Inútil! É isso que você é. Eu só queria chegar em casa e ter um jantar pronto me esperando, depois de um dia cansativo no trabalho, mas parece que nem isso você consegue fazer". Eu sentia uma dor inexplicável em cada célula do meu corpo. Era muito mais do que uma dor física. A minha alma doía. Depois do quarto soco que ele me deu, todo o meu corpo começou a tremer de raiva e medo. No quinto soco, eu senti o sangue escorrer pelo meu rosto. Em um determinado momento, eu perdi a conta, pois naquela noite, ele me bateu até eu perder a consciência. Eu quis morrer todos os dias, todas as horas e todos os malditos minutos depois daquela noite. Mas eu precisava me manter por Paula. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, Sérgio. Nunca! Foi uma época sombria da minha vida e eu faria qualquer coisa para esquecê-la. A felicidade que eu sentia, não passava de uma coisa minimamente momentânea. A minha dor se sobrepunha sempre e eu estava tão malditamente acostumada com a dor, que não conseguia me idealizar feliz.

Ela suspirou aliviada por ter colocado tudo aquilo para fora. Todas aquelas palavras. Todos aqueles sentimentos. Sem perceber, já estava nos braços de Sérgio, que a acolhia em uma posição protetora, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido que estava tudo bem. Foi quando ele beijou gentilmente sua testa, que ela criou coragem para levantar a cabeça e olhar em seus olhos.

— Eu não gosto de te ver chorando. – Ele disse. – Eu me odeio por ter sido tão cruel com você. Me desculpa! – As palavras de Sérgio soavam tão sinceras, tão carregadas de sofrimento, que aquilo partiu o coração de Raquel. Ele não tinha porque se desculpar.

Raquel respirou fundo mais uma vez e puxou seu rosto para que seus olhares ficassem na mesma altura.

— Você não tem porque se desculpar. — E foi então que ela viu o tanto que ele também sofria. E aquilo lhe doeu de uma forma que ela jamais conseguiria explicar. — Você é tudo que eu sempre quis. É tudo que eu sempre precisei pra mim. É por alguém como você que eu sempre esperei. Alguém que conheça as dificuldades tão bem quanto eu. Alguém disposto a colocar minhas pernas no colo naqueles dias em que é muito difícil ficar de pé. Você é o tipo de pessoa que oferece exatamente o que eu preciso, antes mesmo que eu saiba que preciso. — Ela o beijou, antes de continuar: — O tipo de amante que me ouve mesmo quando eu não falo. É esse tipo de compreensão que eu precisava. Eu preciso de você, Sérgio.

— Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora. Ele nunca mais irá tocar em um fio de cabelo seu. Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Pra sempre. — Sérgio aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou as palavras tão baixinho que se ela não estivesse tão perfeitamente aninhada em seu colo, não teria escutado. — Apesar de tudo, eu só queria que você pudesse olhar no espelho e ver claramente o quão linda você é. As pessoas podem até ter torcido sua alma, como quem torce um pano para retirar o excesso de água, sem piedade alguma. Mas você é tão forte! Eu tive a certeza disso no momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez, pedindo um carregador, naquele café. Você não tem noção do quão profunda você é. Do tanto que você é guerreira. Do tamanho do coração que você tem. Ele é imenso! E você é linda! Eu só queria que você também conseguisse ver tudo isso que eu vejo em você. Queria que você soubesse usar essa força que existe em você. Apesar de todas as dificuldades, você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, mi amor.

A angústia que antes a sufocava. As lágrimas que a faziam sentir como se ela estivesse se afogando. A dor que invadia seus pulmões e a fazia sentir como se estivesse afundando. Tudo aquilo estava sendo substituído por um amor puro. Por um sentimento mágico, que ela não imaginava que um dia poderia sentir.

— Sérgio, me diga que você vai ser meu príncipe. Que vai cuidar de mim e me dar amor. Diga que você vai ser a minha rocha. Que vai me abraçar nos momentos sombrios. E me dar amor. Diga que você vai ser minha âncora! Que eu vou poder contar com você há qualquer hora. Diga que você vai ser meu final feliz. Que vai entrelaçar seus dedos com os meus e nunca me abandonar. Diga. Por favor, Sérgio.

Sérgio enxugou o olhos na própria camiseta e começou a beijar todo o seu rosto. Ele tentava enxugar suas lágrimas, mesmo que não pudesse controlar as suas próprias.

— Eu te amarei de janeiro à janeiro. Eu estarei aqui quando tudo estiver caindo. Quando o céu estiver cinza e triste. Quando a dor for tão grande que você achar que não vai suportar, eu estarei aqui. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, para dividir o peso do mundo com você. - Ele se aproximou e a beijou em azul ardósia e a tocou em vermelho sangue e no final ela era violeta. — Chore, querida. Respire. Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Quantas vezes você caiu? Muitas, não? E mesmo assim, aqui está você. Lágrimas secam. Recomece. Sorria. Viva. Fracos são os que tentam nos derrubar, fracos são os que não choram, os que fojem. Mas você luta. E não luta só por você. Luta pela sua mãe. Luta pela Paula. Você lutou até por mim. – Algumas lembranças a fizeram sorrir de leve. - Sinta essa dor, mas sinta também o meu amor.

— Sabe, Sérgio... Você pode não ter sido o meu primeiro amor, mas, sem dúvida, foi o amor que tornou todos os outros amores irrelevantes. Obrigada por estar ao meu lado.

Ele a encarou como se fosse capaz de enxergar toda a vida dela. Todas as suas dores. Foi como se o mundo se resumisse àquele momento. Como se seus olhos tivessem encontrado a sua religião.

— Eu acho que eu te amo mais do que eu já amei qualquer outra pessoa em toda a minha vida.

— Eu não te mereço. — Ela respondeu em um sussurro.

Ele a encarou e fez amor com seus olhos. Quando falou, sua voz derramava promessas:

— Eu te juro amor eterno. Te amarei por todas as estações do ano, até o meu último suspiro.

E o que eles fizeram depois selou o amor e a lealdade que já não era mais possível traduzir em palavras. Agora eles eram um só.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
